


Lovers Embrace

by Sillcom



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, LazyTown
Genre: Crying, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suspense, True Love AU, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillcom/pseuds/Sillcom
Summary: Its the day of Sportacus's wedding. He is so nervous and can only hope everything goes alright on his big day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bassed off of [this post](http://officialwhitegirls.com/post/153670469314/alright-guys-weve-done-everything-there-is-to-be) that nonamedfaces on tumblr sent me

Sportacus stared at himself in the mirror of the changing room, licking the tips of his index and thumb before smoothing down his mustache again. 

A knock at the door stops Sportacus from his fiddling as he front flips twice to get the door, “Five minutes until show time Mr.10” Bessie Busybody announces, making her way into the room, her blue hair done up into a beautiful crescent roll shape.

“Thank you Miss Busybody.” The man nods his head towards her. 

She hums in acceptance. Never once looking up from her phone, she pulls an apple from some place behind her and chucks it at lightning speed towards Sportacus, and he his prepared, catching it between his perfect teeth, eating it without the use of his hands, throwing it in the air from his maw, catching it, biting, and throwing it back up, until all that is left is the core. 

Once he had discarded of the apple core ( _ Where? There was no trash bin. There was only a single chair and mirror against the wall... _ ) he smooths out his suit, today was his wedding day, something he had been dreaming of since he vaulted out of the ground as a cabbage patch kid. The theme he and his lover had chosen was opposites attract, as it suited their vastly different personalities. Sportacus was wearing a pinstriped maroon and purple suit, just like the one his lover has worn since the day he met him. He always wore it, never took it off, it was always under his wonderful disguises, even when he bathed, he wore the suit… Not that Sportacus had spied on his lover while he showered, B-baka!

The groom was brought out of his thoughts by someone tugging on his sleeve, he looked over at the empty air. There was nothing there.

He looked up again and saw he was suddenly out side, at the end of the aisle. 

Sportacus took a deep breath before starting his walk, run, sprint, somersault, then backflip to the front stage, taking his place at the right of the priests podium. 

Of course, there wasn’t a priest, Lazy Town is a god less place you could say. No churches, no religion, so no need for a priest. Instead behind the podium stood the man with the most power in Lazy Town, Mayor Meanswell dressed in his Sundays best. 

Although that phrase shouldn’t even exist here. As there was not church on Sundays due to the lack thereof.

Sportacus’s sparkling blue eyes looked around for his lover, scanning the crowd and down the aisle, not spotting him anywhere. His shoulders curled forward in disappointment and fear, had the love of his life ran away and gone rouge?

Tears started in his eyes, why did he do this? Didn’t he love him? Sportacus let out an ugly sob. The crowd around him seemed indifferent to his heart break. Unless one. Whose smile was so large it seemed to expand the boundaries of his face. They wore only a pair of flamingo leggings, their legs seeming like they went on forever. 

Suddenly, the stranger gripped their chest, letting out a blood curtling scream, their skin tearing off to reveal that he was Sportacus’s lover, Robbie Rotten.

Robbie stepped up to the front, Sportacus’s demeanor immediately. His lover truly was the master of disguise. 

His husband looked amazing in his usual blue outfit, it complimented his gorgeous green eyes. They remind him of the cabbage patch. 

After Robbie's appearance before him his three groomsmen appeared behind him, from where Sportacus wasn’t sure. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Sportacus and Robbie in holy matrimony.” Meanswell started. 

Sportacus lost himself in the ceremony, not paying attention to what the Mayor was saying as he stared deeply into Robbie’s eyes. Reminiscing the first time the had met. The first time they were alone. The first time they touched…  _ oh he can hear the church bells playing Cascada’s Everytime We Touch!  _ Except he couldn’t have. For there was no such thing as churches. 

Sportacus was brought back to reality when he was asked to say those two words that would start the rest of his life. 

“Sportacus 10, repeat after me, I Sportacus promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.”

Sportacus recited it perfectly, feeling a ring in his palm he wasn’t aware of before, he slid it on Robbie’s raised hand. 

“Robbie Rotten, repeat after me-” The Mayor had started, before being cut off by Robbie.

“Yeah yeah, I promise to do whatever- Let’s wrap this up.” He was twisting his hand around in a circle. Not in any way that should be humanly possible. Sportacus watched as his forearm muscles and attached skin wrapped around his bone sickenly.  

Robbie reached out with his mangled arm, sliding Sportacus’s ring on his finger before grasping his hand and holding it bridged between them. 

“I pronounce you wed. You may now kiss the groom.” Meanswell stated, closing the book before him. Sportacus could have sworn it had a crucifix on it. 

_ Impossible. _

Sportacus looked away from the book, placing his lush plump lips against his now husbands, he was happier than he could ever be. 

Once broken away he stood back, seeing that they had appeared in the hall they were using for their reception. 

He looked around, they had settled on the food after quiet the lovers quarrel, Sportacus only wanted fruits and vegetables available so everyone would make healthy choices, however Robbie incessantly insisted they had sweets. So their compromise was sweets that looked like fruits and vegetables, and what looked like sweets but were really fruits and vegetables. It went perfectly with their theme too!

Sportacus walked to the table where it was all set up and grabbed what looked like a cake and bit into it.

He could see everything. From the largest star, burning up the rest of its life force; stranded without any planets. To the smallest molecule, desperately buzzing, constantly speeding up and slowing down while bumping into others just like it. He heard something about a swamp, another about a bee hive. 

He heard all and could see all. 

Doping the fruit. Cake. Frake? He dashed to where his husband was, grabbing his hand as he heard their song start. 

They shared heavy sloppy steps to the beat. But neither cared, they were too busy staring intently into each others eyes to notice. 

The song was Cotton Eye Joe. It reminded the couple of Robbie’s skills of disguise and deception, and Sportacus’s in ability to ever tell where he came from and where he go. 

“You are my cotton eye’d joe.” Sportacus whispered, never breaking eye contact. Not even blinking. 

Robbie let out a single laugh, their song ending shortly after. 

They were standing still. Eyes still locked in a contest.

“Hello Sportacus, hello Robbie!” A woman’s voice teared the couple from their trance. They both looked in unison, it was Stephanie. 

“Hello Stephanie.” They spoke at the same time. 

“Your wedding was wonderful.” She spoke with enthusiasm, “Thank you for inviting me! All the things from the place you were registered for were already taken care of by other guests when I went to get you something, so I winged it and I hope you like it!” 

Oh yes. Their wedding invitations, Sportacus remembered. 

They were registered at Guy Fieri’s online store. 

“Thank you Stephanie.” Sportacus said to the young girl before Robbie was dragging him away for other things going on. 

“I’m hot” Robbie stopped suddenly in the middle of the crowd. He lifted his hand, the one with the horribly twisted skin, and pointed it at himself. It started spinning, with enough force that the people standing behind him were blown back as if standing in a natural disaster. 

Wow his husband could just blow people away.

\----------------

Sportacus was exhausted as he finally reached the top of the ladder into his airship, Robbie had insisted he carried his new husband bridal style the whole way up. 

Once inside he had dropped his new husband. 

“Stephanie said that everyone got us everything we wanted.” Robbie said, tugging off the blue hat he had been wearing. 

“I can’t wait to get to flavour town.” Robbie licked his lips, running his finger up Sportacus’s chest, over his neck, and stopped on his lips, pushing the digit inside. 

“Hmmmm, flavour town?” Sportacus purred, wrapping his tongue greedily around the other’s finger. 

“I’ll get the n̸ ͡e̴ ̡t͞.” Robbie whispered into his ear before he disappeared into their shared bedroom.

Sportacus was removing his shoes as he heard his husband scream. Startled, Sportacus rolled the whole way into the room to see what was wrong. His eyes landing on another person standing upright in the middle of their bed.

Sportacus was confused as to who the stranger was until he finally got a good look at him…  _ Guy Fieri.  _

He gasped, falling to his knees at his god. 

_ No god. No religion. No churches. No bells.  _

“Tonight on Diners, Drive-In’s, and Dives, I explore this newly wed’s new life with each other.” His voice was booming, Sportacus resisted the urge to cover his ears in fear that it would displease his lord.

_ No lord. No god. No Religion. No churches. No bells. _

Sportacus shaked his head, he feels like it’s going to split in two. 

“So dive in with me-” Sportacus could feel the airship shaking with the power of his voice. 

“Dive in with me- Dive in with me- Dive in with me-” Guy continued chanting, eyes beginning to glow. Sigils starting appearing on the sheets, then the floor, the walls, and finally the ceiling. He couldn’t see outside the door in his position but he was sure out there was covered too. 

“Dive in with m e - Dive in wit h  m e - Dive in wi t h  m e - Dive in w i t h  m e - Dive in  w i t h  m e - Dive i n  w i t h  m e - Dive  i n  w i t h  m e - Div e  i n  w i t h  m e - Di v e  i n  w i t h  m e - D i v e  i n  w i t h  m e !” The sigils below sportacus’s knees were starting to burn red hot. He looked at his lover, who was still staring at Guy, eyes full. 

There were explosions somewhere in the ship and he felt his stomach drop as the blimp was no longer suspended mid air. 

Sportacus pushed himself up, front flipping to his lover, pulling him into a tight hug. He knew they weren’t going to make it. He could make it out in time, he had calculated that when building his airship. But his lover wouldn’t make it in time. 

“Robbie. I love you.” He shouted, looking into his lovers eyes. They were now empty. The cabbage patch that they had once reminded him of, only reminded him of his lovers eyes. Cold and dead. 

He pulled Robbie in for one last kiss. He feels the fragile frame of the ship hitting the buildings below. In a fraction of a second he heard screams of terror, he felt his knees shatter and his pelvis snap.

Then it was all black. He couldn’t pray he got into heaven. There was no heaven. There was no lord. There was no god. There was no religion. There were no churches. There were no bells. 

And he died right there, in his lovers embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked ^o^ <3


End file.
